


You Always Do

by SuperFreakingMario



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFreakingMario/pseuds/SuperFreakingMario
Summary: Jason's tired of losing himself.For some reason, the fullness in his chest when Dick holds him makes him think there's a little less going away each time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	You Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so horrible with titles and summaries sorry..... also first fic hey

Jason's sitting on Dick's tiny love-seat when he comes to. He's bent down at an odd angle with his left leg hooked over the older man's right knee, Dick's arms around him while he hums softly into Jason's hair.

He doesn't want to think about how he went from standing in the middle of Dick's kitchen to curled up on his lap, but the way Dick slides his hand in circles on Jason's back is enough to distract him. 

For a bit.

The moment Dick slips his other hand from Jason's back, moving it to rest on the other's knee, Jason clears his throat. Dick doesn't show any sign of alarm. Just removes his face from where it was pressed against the younger's head with a grunt. 

"Hey there, Little Wing," Dick says in a hushed tone. Jason doesn't know whether to be offended or grateful for his volume.

"How, uh," Jason leans out of Dick's space to pop his back. "How long was I gone."

He watches silently while Dick reaches back up and swipes Jason's white stripe out of his eyes. If Jason leans into the touch it's nobody's business but his.

"About an hour? I think we've been on the couch for at least forty-five minutes." 

Jason sucks in a breath. Dick gives him a quizzical look.

"Shit, Dick, I'm sorry." He shifts so he's completely off of the elder, forcing himself not to grab his own thighs and dig his nails in in irritation. "I'm so sorry this keeps happening, I-I know that it's not what we talked about in the beginning and I know it's a fuckin' pain in the ass to deal with me-" Jason cuts himself off with another sharp breath as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Jay, hey, shh..." 

Cautiously, Dick takes Jason's hands into each of his. The way their callouses catch helps snap Jason's attention back from where it was slipping. He opens his eyes. 

"You're fine, Little Wing. You're not a burden." Dick looked into his eyes and Jason found himself staring back, uncomfortable with the attention but incapable of looking away. "I like doing this for you. I like _being_ here for you. If me wrangling you in with a hug every now and then can keep you from hurting yourself..." he smiles softly. "It makes me so fucking happy that I could do that for you. Okay? _I love you_ , Jason."

Jason's whole body goes cold and just as quickly flushes hot again. He quickly stares down at his lap. It's not the first time he's been told the words from the first Robin. Especially with this weird situation they have going on lately where Jason, _for some reason beyond him_ , seeks out Dick when he feels himself crumbling away, and the elder just _lets him in every time without question._ Affection has still been stilted between the two, but Dick is free with touches when Jason allows and reassurances even when Jason growls at him to shut up.

"It just-" Jason's worried the other will notice the wetness of his voice. "It feels like it will never stop. I'll keep going further and further until I'm gone forever." When he looks back up, Dick has a sad smile painted on his face.

"But you're here, Jason," he murmurs, rubbing his thumbs over Jason's knuckles gently. "You came back. You always do."

Jason couldn't handle hearing the way his breath hitched, so he buried his face in Dick's neck and just... breathed.

Dick wrapped his arms around him again and they breathed together.


End file.
